


Добро пожаловать в Грэвити Фоллс

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы городок Грэвити Фоллс был более близким родственником пустынного Нэйт Вэйла, на его радио было бы двое ведущих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать в Грэвити Фоллс

**Author's Note:**

> AU-подражание wtnv, ПараНорман затесался
> 
> Патрика добавила от себя, трассу 60 - для души, в кол-ве братьев Венди не уверена, такие дела.
> 
> чтобы ознакомиться с ПРЕКРАСНЫМ, ПРОСТО ВОСХИТИТЕЛЬНЫМ Найт Вэйлом, можно сходить сюда - http://vk.com/nightvale

Над всеми забытой планетой висят готовые к атаке корабли, над Северным Полюсом – секретная эльфийская база, тюрьма для величайшего злодея во Вселенной, который, говорят, всегда одевается в красное и мерзко хихикает. Над нашим городком висит гномья радуга – и, поверьте, вы не хотите знать, откуда она там появилась.

Добро пожаловать в Грэвити Фоллс.

Наш городок славится отнюдь не кулинарами, но в выходные, несмотря ни на что, на Заброшенном Пустыре прошла Ярмарка Выпечки. Ленивая Сьюзан получила первый приз за свой Милосердный Сюрприз после того, как она милосердно разрешила жюри не пробовать его. Секретным ингредиентом Сьюзан, как и всегда, был кофе. А теперь забудьте об этом. Забудьте, иначе Сьюзан угостит вас своим сюрпризом.

Городское управление наконец-то сдвинулось с мёртвой точки в обсуждении антигравитационного закона. Напомню, что действие закона всемирного тяготения на территории города оскорбляет наши патриотические чувства. Кто вообще назвал его законом? Его что, утвердили общим голосованием? Как бы не так! Дорогие слушатели, не стойте в стороне – выскажитесь в поддержку городского управления. И помните – ГРАВИТАЦИЯ ДОЛЖНА ПАСТЬ.

А теперь обратимся к общественному…

\- А вот и Мэйбл!

*тишина, прерываемая треском аппаратуры*

\- Да ты уже здесь! Диппер… ты что, ты… начал без меня?

\- Только не снова… Итак, дорогие слушатели, как я и говорил…

\- Диппер! Ты начал без меня! Пресвятые поросячьи хвостики!

\- И вот, начинается…

\- Как ты мог? Это же… это же… это совсем не по-братски!  
Да, давайте начинать без Мэйбл, неважно кто читает новости! Забудем, что у Грэвити Фоллс два голоса! Забудем, что опоздание на десять минут не считается опозданием, если здесь замешаны пушистые животные! Диппер, смотри… вот один мой палец… вот второй мой средний палей… ДВА! Вуаля! Не один, а два!

\- Слушатели, прошу меня простить за мою слишком эмоциональную…

\- Диппер Патрик Пайнс! Хватит обращаться к городу, когда я на тебя кричу!

*звук бесконечного падения в пустоту, не прерываемого ничем, даже рождением новых галактик; звук полного забвения; звук, который вы не хотели бы услышать, когда находитесь один дома, в кромешной темноте, и между вами и остальным миром нет ничего, кроме хлипкого лоскутного одеяла*

\- Дорогие слушатели, вас приветствует Мэйбл Пайнс, старший и теперь, похоже, единственный голос Грэвити Фоллс! Давайте дружно возьмёмся за руки, восхвалим всех котят, которых послали нам неизвестные и таинственные силы – или наши бабушки, что дела не меняет – и переставим стрелки ваших часов на десять минут назад.  
Вуху! Мэйбл подарила вам целых десять минут лишнего времени! Посредине рабочей недели! И, заметьте, совершенно бесплатно!   
К слову о потрясных вещах… В эти выходные прошла Ярмарка Выпечки – о, как я обожаю подобные вещи! – жаль, что моя… О!.. О-о-ооо… Мой не брат, которого я теперь ни за что на свете не прощу, что-то мычит мне с пола… Правда? Что ж, похоже, вы уже слышали о Ярмарке Выпечки, на которой милая Сьюзан получила первый приз. Что ж, я всегда говорила, что сахара в жизни никогда не бывает слишком много! 

Так, что тут у нас ещё?.. Законы и обсуждения… бла-бла, опустим… Календарь, хм… В понедельник скука, во вторник скучнейшая скука, в среду… ммм, пожалуй, это тоже скучно!.. Ага! Пятница! Мой любимый день недели, кстати – запоминайте, джентльмены! Все, кроме гномьего короля. Повторяю: все, кроме гномьего короля. И забери своё кольцо!  
В пятницу открывается новый магазин-аквапарк, который будет одновременно и… музеем! Музеем, ты слышал, Диппер? Это невероятно! Местные предприниматели надеются, что музей привлечёт больше туристов в наш маленький городок.  
Что ж, здесь есть, на что посмотреть! Туристы, случайно поймавшие нашу волну во время приёма сигналов из космоса – посетите Грэвити Фоллс! Только у нас есть Бездонная Пропасть, которая никогда не будет разглядывать вас в ответ, Арена Мужественности, на которой вы всем сможете доказать, что не ревёте, как девчонка, и Потерянный Склеп, который мы до сих пор никак не можем найти. Вы можете помочь поисковым командам, захватив с собой осиновый кол, ночную рубашку, парик и – опционально – смену женского белья.   
Напомню, что непобедимым чемпионом арены уже пятый – или пятнадцатый, ох уж эти числа! – год подряд является не кто иной, как я. Дорогие слушатели, жаль, вы не можете видеть сейчас мою улыбку. Она поистине триумфальна. И не отягощена брекетами. Слышите, джентльмены?

О, здравствуй, Суз!

*неопределённый стон существа, которое определённо не может быть живым, стон, в котором слышится мольба и недоумение от постоянного голода, от жажды вгрызться в чей-нибудь незащищённый мозг; шелест бумаги, шелест фольги и шелест кляпа, сооружённого на скорую руку из бумаги и фольги*

Так-так… Наш извечный интерн Суз сообщает, что церемония отречения Рыжего Дэна, ну, вы знаете, дровосека, прошла успешно. Теперь он официально является отцом троих здоровых мальчиков и ни одной больной девочки. Венди, бывшая дочь Дэн, который, как вы помните, дровосек, недавно закончила местный колледж и готовится возродить славные традиции факультета некромантии. В прошлом веке факультет пользовался большим успехом, пока в нескольких штатах не была отменена смертная казнь. С тех пор материала для студентов не хватает, и связанные с чёрной магией специальности уже не считаются престижными. Удачи, Венди! Думаю, мой брат согласится побыть морской свинкой на парочке лекций.

Участились случаи нападения на случайных прохожих. Свидетели утверждают, что ничего не видели, а, если и видели, то уже не могут ничего вспомнить, однако у Двуликой Полиции есть все основания утверждать, что преступник является белым мужчиной под пятьдесят, около шести футов ростом и с неприятным запахом изо рта. Совершайте ваши ночные прогулки по парку в более бдительном режиме и доверяйте своему чутью! Преступник невооружен, пугается любых направленных в его сторону объектов и, несомненно, чрезвычайно опасен. Совет от Мэйбл: берите с собой кота. Кошка – самое доступное и самое распространённое оружие в Грэвити Фолс. Не нужно быть экспертом, чтобы управляться с системой когтевого наведения и встроенного в каждого кота Луча Смерти (тм). К тому же, его ношение совершенно легально.

Перейдём к происшествиям на дорогах.  
Трасса 60 была перекрыта из-за внезапного нашествия Гигантских Радиоуправляемых Енотов. Как же жаль, что не Хомячков, я как раз приготовила клетку нужного размера! День разочарований!  
Сумасшедший Фермер Макгакет отрицает свою причастность к случившемуся. Офицеры Двуликой Полиции склонны ему верить, потому что нельзя совершить более непростительной ошибки, чем не поверить Сумасшедшему Макгакету. Поток Енотов пересекает трассу с юга на север, и это заставило несколько мимо проезжающих машин свернуть в сторону нашего удивительного ПАРЯЩЕГО указателя. Ни у кого в мире больше нет такой удивительной вывески при въезде в город, можете мне поверить! Не уверена, что стоит доверять накарябанному на ней числу жителей, но надписи кровью не должны вас смущать. Помните – это часть нашего городского достояния. По этой доске скребли окровавленные пальцы наших предков. Вдумайтесь в эту фразу. ПРЕДКОВ! Уверена, они были славными людьми и любили домашних животных. Может, даже хорошеньких розовых поросяток.

Слушатели, прошу меня простить, я чуть не забыла о втором голосе нашего радио. Злиться вечно на этого милого идиота – ДА, ИДИОТА - ваша покорная слуга так и не научилась, а самые интересные новости всё равно уже закончились. Мне нужен кто-то, кто мог бы прочесть остальное. А пока – ПОГОДА.

*стук о бетонные плиты, гул и эхо, яростное мычание и нестройный хор лезвий…  
тишина, которой тут не место*

*играет STARS - DEAD HEARTS*

 

\- Мэйбл, меня не волнует, что ты родилась на пару секунд раньше, мы уже это обсуждали…

\- Диппер…

\- Дай договорить. То, что ты пришла в этот мир раньше не даёт тебе права опаздывать при любом удобном случае. Это понятно?

\- Диппер…

\- И пушистые животные всё ещё не годятся для оправдания. И перестань издеваться над временем, оно скоро обидится и покинет наш город.

\- Диппер, погода закончилась.

…

\- Вчера был заложен первый камень в фундамент будущей Машины Времени. Строительный Комитет уверен, что строительство продлится около ста лет, которые можно будет наверстать сразу же после завершения проекта. При таких прогнозах Машина Времени обойдётся городу в пару мили-секунд и три с половиной доллара. Если, конечно, всё пойдёт как надо, и в расчёты не закралась ошибка. Однако Строительный Комитет настроен крайне оптимистично, и давайте не будем огорчать их своим скептицизмом, ведь в состав Комитета входят самые ранимые и впечатлительные члены нашей общины.

До…

\- Срочное сообщение! 

\- Мэйбл, что за глу…

\- Срочное сообщение от Городского Управления! Антигравитационный закон только что получил официальное природное подтверждение. Гигантские Радиоуправляемые Еноты – или их хозяин, если его не объявят мёртвым в течение следующего часа - будут награждены медалью. Именно благодаря им Грэвити Фоллс может наблюдать поистине удивительное явление. И оно связано с новым гостем нашей дружелюбной общины. Прибывший в город учёный – а мы уверены, что только учёные носят лабораторные халаты – назвался Норманом. Поток Енотов не позволил ему проехать на запад по 60-ой трассе, но, похоже, теперь его это не слишком волнует. Норман намеревается задержаться в нашем, цитирую, «любопытном городке для проведения исследований». И это, конечно, захватывающе, дорогие слушатели, ведь никто не оставался в Грэвити Фолс с того памятного лета, о котором мы все, конечно, обязаны забыть. Но самое захватывающее – это сам Норман. Потому что его волосы… они… презрели гравитацию! Я не могу слышать ваших удивлённых возгласов, дорогие слушатели, но уж поверьте чемпиону Арены Мужественности! Суз и мой внезапно покинувший студию брат могли бы это подтвердить, если бы их голоса были поблизости от микрофонов.

Думаю, Диппер будет ещё какое-то время отсутствовать. У него давнишние счёты с гравитацией, знаете ли. Надеюсь, Норман окажется психиатром – тогда Енотов можно будет наградить и за проявленную инициативу в деле о здоровье Грэвити Фоллс. Видит Бог – или, Непостижимая Инопланетная Сущность, нужно всё-таки уточнить у местных ангелов – наш городок нуждается в квалифицированной помощи. Бедные призраки старого развлекательного центра считают себя людьми. Больно видеть, как они пытаются не проходить сквозь стены и пить потерявшую срок годности газировку. Злобные двойники совсем позабыли о том, что они злобные, и теперь переводят старушек через дорогу и - иногда - книги. Позор и бесчестие! 

О, Норман, владеющий секретом антигравитации, Грэвити Фоллс надеется на тебя! И вы, дорогие слушатели, надейтесь на себя. Надейтесь на чудеса, на то, что бейсбол станет настоящим спортом, и на радугу у вас над головами. Она может оказаться содержимым чьего-то желудка или всего лишь ошибкой в системе. Вы можете быть чьей-то ошибкой. Я могу быть голосом мёртвого близнеца, раздающимся в чужой голове. Или нет.   
Надежда не умирает последней. Надежда вообще не умеет умирать.

Доброй ночи, Грэвити Фоллс. Доброй ночи.


End file.
